The invention concerns an osteosynthesis plate for mutually immobilizing several pieces of bone by means of screws that may be screwed into the pieces of bone through openings in the osteosynthesis plate, pressing the osteosynthesis plate, which is bent across its longitudinal direction, with its concave surface firmly against the pieces of bone.
Skeletal parts in human and animal bodies--in particular, articulated segments--are often immobilized relative to one another so that the healing process, for example, after a fracture, cannot be unfavorably influenced by movement. It is scientifically accepted that absolute immobilization is the most important prerequisite for the primary healing of bone injuries. Healing in an improper position, with its attendant disadvantageous consequences, may also be avoided by means of this immobilization.
For this purpose elongated, rectangularly-shaped osteosynthesis plates are known that have a concave curvature so that they may be set against the bones. These plates contain a number of holes, through which are placed screws with which the plates are screwed firmly against the pieces of bone to be immobilized. With known osteosynthesis plates, the holes are designed in such a manner as to permit the screws to be turned through them with the necessary play, and the screw heads make solid contact with a countersinking in the surface of the plate. Osteosynthetis plates exist in which the holes have a drop shape and may therefore be used with screws of different diameters. With another type of known plate, the screw openings are machined in such a way that when a screw is put in at an angle, its head rests against the plate and automatically locks it into position.
Osteosynthesis plates are also known that have a T-shape, or a double T-shape, in which the holes for the screws are arranged next to each other in a row and are formed precisely round in accordance with the diameter of the screws.
It is the task of this invention to further develop an osteosynthesis plate of the known type in such a manner that exceptionally effective immobilization of the pieces of bone may be achieved with its use.